


Sharing

by tennkuujos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Flesh eating, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennkuujos/pseuds/tennkuujos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa doesn't like that Sugawara won't share with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by a friend on tumblr and it turned out to be a little too long to just post in an ask. I've been testing the waters on a Tokyo Ghoul AU for this couple. So, let me know what you think. :)

Sugawara followed behind the human, closely, quietly, and the only sound in the air was the rain pattering softly on the sidewalks and buildings. His hands were stuffed tightly into his jacket, his walk was confident and fast but he kept his hands balled up, nervousness coursing through his veins along with the hunger pooling low in his stomach. The rain drenched his entire body, the hood that was pulled over his head soaked into his hair, plastering his bangs to his forehead and a few stray strands to the mask that covered the lower part of his face. His mouth salivated fiercely, and he gnawed on his lip, growing impatient with this hunt.

This human was walking too slow, earbuds in their ear and unsuspecting of becoming the prey of the hunter behind them. Sugawara gave them credit though, having a human unaware of him following them made his hunt a lot easier. He wondered though, when it could have been possible that he was prey, unaware of a dangerous predator ready to pounce on him at any moment when he least suspected it. He supposed he would never know, as those days were long gone and never to be returned to him. It didn’t do him any good to dwell on the past, to think of all that he would miss as his humanity was taken from him. All he had was his anger and his contempt for the life that was stolen from him and that drove him to this.

He didn’t want to say that he was good at hunting, no, it was unbecoming and quite frankly there were plenty of ghouls who were far better at hunting than he was. However, in the short time he had been a ghoul, he had become rather skilled at hunting, and he could fend for himself without any help. No one really wanted to help or take a weak half-breed into their hunting group, so he learned to do it himself with a few pointers from the friends he was able to make.

After a few minutes (they felt like torture to his hunger), the human turned down an alley that was pitch black and wet, their heavy feet echoed noises off the high walls. This was practically too easy, an abandoned area with no lights and a small scream could go unheard if he acted quickly enough.

Sugawara sped up his pace, his hands tight at his sides, his fists balling up and ready for a quick knockout if necessary as he got closer to the human. The human must have sensed something, his body heat or the harsh breaths that panted their way from between this teeth, because they turned around, their wide eyes fixing themselves on Sugawara. They didn’t scream, probably thinking that they could take a ghoul on. The human tried to run, hardly making it down the alleyway before slipping and crashing into the concrete with a sickening smack, causing Sugawara to chuckle. Had he ever been as stupid as this human? He wasn’t a ghoul who teased or tortured his prey, but there was something satisfying about seeing someone beneath him, so helpless and unable to escape.

The human sat up, pushing their shoes into the wet pavement, trying once again to out run him, their shoes slipping and squeaking on the slippery ground. Sugawara released his rinkaku, the cells bursting from his shoulders in a fluid movement, fast and dangerous. The human’s eyes went wide, the fire in their eyes that willed them to live was fading as they most likely realized that Sugawara was going to win. The first few times Sugawara went on hunts, seeing the helplessness in humans eyes tugged at his heart strings, and the human side of him often thought that starving to death was better than killing another human. Yet, taking that first bite of flesh and the blood mixed with it as it filled his mouth and travelled down his throat settling into his stomach and the warmth it gave was like drinking hot chocolate on a winter day. That feeling quelled almost every feeling of doubt he had about killing humans and consuming their flesh.

The kill was a fast one, his rinkaku pierced itself deep into the human, striking it in the heart making its death instantaneous. Sugawara was unlike the other ghouls who enjoyed torturing their prey or even making them beg for mercy which would never be received. No, because sometimes there was still a small twinge of guilt that staving off his hunger with flesh couldn’t satisfy. Because this was no different than what the doctor had done to him, replacing his lungs with the superior ones of a ghoul and giving him blood transfusions with the blood of another ghoul. He tried so hard to hold onto his humanity, to not become a ghoul that ate and killed for sport, but he knew, deep down, that he was just ruining another life, taking another precious person from a loving family or group of friends. Those were the hardest thoughts to keep at bay.

He bent down to the human, his rinkaku receding back into his shoulders, the pain of the action had dulled by now but it still made him wince slightly. He didn’t hesitate to grab the human’s arm, lifeless and limp, and brought it to his lips, sinking his teeth deep down past layers of tissue and ripping a big chunk of it into his mouth. Blood flooded across his tongue and flowing easily down his throat. He let out a small feral growl after the chunk of flesh made its way down his throat and bit off an even bigger chunk of flesh and swallowing it almost the instant it was in his mouth. Sugawara ate ravenously, the way he dug into the arm of the human so harshly and swiftly and the way blood dribbled down his chin and stained his hands red told of how hungry he had been. He couldn’t remember when it was he last ate and the combination of flesh and blood tasted something akin to ambrosia as he ate.

Sugawara was so into eating his meal, he almost threw caution to the wind and was so unaware of his surroundings that he almost didn’t notice the _clank_ of shoes against one of the fire escapes that scaled the buildings on either side of the alley. He looked up to them, seeing a figure gracefully descending the stairs, the steps unhurried as they ambled their way down. Sugawara narrowed his eyes, swallowing the piece of flesh in his mouth and moving to a defensive crouch. When the figure stopped at the bottom of the escape, it leaned over the railing and into the light. The man let out a petulant whine at the scene and pointed a pout at Sugawara.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

Sugawara rolled his eyes and went back on his knees. “You should have gotten here quicker then, Oikawa.”

“You could have at least made it a little more fun, Kou-chan!” Oikawa whined as he propped his chin on his hand. “You could have baited the silly little thing or put on more of a show! Just killing them is boring!”

“I’m sorry that I don’t find teasing and torturing humans fun.” Sugawara bit out, keeping his narrow eyes on Oikawa. “This one didn’t even put up much of a fight, why drag it out?”

He put an end to that conversation by digging into the human once again, a little slower this time as the previous parts he ate had already made their way to his stomach. Plus, having Oikawa’s gaze upon him made him eat a little slower and neater. He heard Oikawa tut his tongue at him before swinging over the ledge of the fire escape, his feet hitting the ground with a faint splash. He took a few steps toward Sugawara, earning a low, possessive growl from the eating man.

“You’re not going to share with me, Kou-chan? That’s so unfair!”

“Get your own meal!”

Oikawa tutted once more and got on his knees next to Sugawara. “You’re so mean, Kou-chan! Not refreshing at all! Seriously, who ever said you were nice?”

Sugawara turned and pinned a glare at Oikawa who wasn’t pouting as he had expected, but was instead giving him a lazy smirk, the kind he wore when he knew he was going to get what he wanted. His chocolate brown eyes were halfway lidded and his gaze bore right into Sugawara’s very being. It was the kind of leering, arrogant look that Sugawara hated to see on the other man.

“Whatever, Oikawa. Just back off.” His tone lacked the bite he wanted and that was apparently the only encouragement Oikawa needed to lean into him.

“I don’t think I want to back off!” Oikawa’s smirk turned into a wide grin, his hand reaching out to cup Sugawara’s chin. “You’re so hard to resist, Kou-chan. Covered in blood, sitting there all innocent like you don’t enjoy gorging yourself on flesh.”

Oikawa’s hand moved to Sugawara’s neck, using it as leverage to bring Sugawara’s face closer to his own. Sugawara felt unable to push him away, not that he had wanted to. There was something incredibly alluring and irresistible about having Oikawa’s face so close to his and having that lust filled gaze on him.

Oikawa’s tongue darted out, pressing his tongue to Sugawara’s chin licking gently at the blood that had gathered there, lapping up the blood that had gathered around his mouth. He lowered his lips to Sugawara’s neck, licking up the blood that had dribbled down there too, causing Sugawara to hitch his breath beneath the touch. Oikawa stopped, leaning back for more, the other man whimpering at the loss of touch. He cupped his chin once more and pressed his lips firmly against Sugawara’s, the tangy taste of blood still very present in his mouth. Oikawa’s tongue entered the other mouth, swirling around and gathering the last remnants of blood in his mouth.

Sugawara wrapped his arms around Oikawa, digging his fingers deep into Oikawa’s back, clinging to him like a lifeline and pressing his body flush against Oikawa’s. After a few moments of their tongues clashing together, Oikawa pulled away, pulling Sugawara’s hands from around him and bringing the blood stained fingers to his lips. He brought each finger into his mouth, licking up the blood that had just barely dried on the tips before taking the whole finger into his mouth to suck up the blood. Sugawara let out a small moan each time Oikawa did this, the lust-filled brown eyes never leaving his.

“You were such a messy eater tonight, Kou-chan!” Oikawa managed to say between the sucking of another finger. Sugawara scoffed at him, a tiny flush forming on his cheeks. It wasn’t long before Oikawa was done, Sugawara blushing furiously now, and averting his eyes from Oikawa’s.

“That was unnecessary.” Sugawara grumbled as he pointed his face at the ground, the reaction eliciting a hearty laugh from Oikawa.

“Oh, Kou-chan! You’re so cute.” He leaned forward, his lips hovering just above Sugawara’s. “I wanted you to share and, well, you know I always get what I want.”

Sugawara huffed, pushing Oikawa away and causing him to laugh once again.


End file.
